Mommy Saves the World
by Stungun Milly
Summary: A short bit of Mother's Day fluff for Chloe.


Title: Mommy Saves the World

Author: Stungun Milly

Genre: Fluff

Rating/Warnings: K, you could read this to Prescott himself. It's probably going to rot your teeth though.

Archive: With permission and credit, please.

Notes: A short, fluffy Mother's Day piece for Chloe. Dedicated to my own mother, the most supportive mom ever, even all the way across the country

When Prescott's teacher asked him what his mom did his answer was simple: "Mommy saves the world." He was really mad that she didn't believe him. He didn't lie. Lying was bad. It got you in trouble. Dad said it was like digging a hole. You started telling more lies to cover up the first one until it was so deep you couldn't get out and got caught.

He was sitting in the time-out chair, arms crossed, glaring daggers at Ms. M when Mommy came to pick him up. He had gotten so mad at Ms. M for saying he wasn't telling the truth that he yelled at her and called her stupid.

"Prescott can come back tomorrow, Mrs. O'Brian, but you should talk to him about being respectful."

"I will."

"And what _do_ you do for a living?"

"I'm a stay-at-home mom.

"Oh, I see."

"I'm taking my son home now."

She walked out, holding Prescott's hand, before Ms. M could say anything else.

It took him half the car ride work up the nerve. "Mommy, are you mad at me?" He squirmed in his car seat, watching her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"No, you shouldn't have yelled at her though," she paused, "why did you tell her I save the world?"

"Because you do!" He said, throwing his arms out as far as his child restraints would let him, "you rescue Stripes when he falls under the bed, and you picked up all the broken glass that's dangerous because you can cut your feet on it, and you go down the basement stairs without getting afraid, and, and—"

"I'm your mom, Prescott, that's what I'm supposed to do."

"See! Saving the world! That's your job!" Prescott was very happy now. He was right, and Mommy had proved it!

He spent the afternoon doing his States puzzle because Mommy said no TV until after he apologized to Ms. M tomorrow. He was almost done, being really careful to remember there was no New Hamsure (Mommy had vacuumed it up by accident), and was about to start the hard part, The Square Ones, when Mommy said that he had to take a break for dinner. He hit the imaginary pause button on the corner of the puzzle and run-walked (no running in the house) to the table.

He had just finished his applesauce and was about to start on his macaroni and cheese when he heard to door open.

"Dad!" He jumped down off the chair and ran to the door. He ran toward Dad's legs and then he was flying, up and around in a circle, until Dad set him down.

"Hey! How are you? Did you behave for Mommy?"

"Well…" He dragged a toe across the linoleum, "for Mommy"

Dad looked confused, "just for Mommy?"

"He called his teacher stupid," said Mommy, who had appeared in the archway.

"Really? She must have deserved it."

"Morris!"

"She said I was lying when I wasn't!" He crossed his arm, "Mommy saves the world! She does!"

"She most certainly does. Your teacher doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Morris, stop encouraging him!"

"Next time, don't say it to her face."

Mommy didn't look very happy, but said he should finish his dinner so he could finish his puzzle. He ate very fast so he could show Dad how close he was to being done with the puzzle. They spent the rest of the evening working on it. Mommy had to step in because Dad wasn't very much help with The Square Ones. He finally put in Hawaii and Alaska to finish the puzzle. He always put them in last because they weren't part of the main puzzle, and they were in the wrong places, anyway.

Mommy lifted him up, "time for bed."

He groaned as Mommy carried him into the bathroom and set him down on the footstool so he could brush his teeth. He took as long as he could.

"Okay, I think we're done here," she started to carry him down the hall towards his room.

"Wait! We have to patrol first!"

"Alright, but then bed. Got it?" She went to get the flashlight.

They turned off all the lights, because the monsters only came out in the dark, and moved through the house, shining the light around anywhere a monster could be hiding. Prescott waited at the top of the basement stairs until Mommy came up and gave the "All Clear" sign. Mommy was the only one who could go in the basement and be safe. The monsters would be stupid if they went after her.

"There you go, no more monsters."

He went to his room after that. He was too old to be carried around like a baby. Mommy came in to tuck him in, "you really do save the world Mommy. Dad says so."

"He does, does he?"

"Yeah, he says you make all the bad guys and monsters go away. That's your job."

"Yeah, I guess it is," she said. She was in the Far Away place. Prescott didn't like it when she was there; it made him sad.

"Goodnight Mommy."

"Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." She clicked on the night-light and shut the door.

Prescott rolled over and hugged Stripes. Yes, he'd see Mommy in the morning because she made the world safe, so there weren't any bad guys that could hurt him. That made it safe to sleep. Because Mommy was doing her job.


End file.
